fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cosmo is a Featherman/Da werld ov Feadarnem episode thrii - Baby SJW (Baby puss parody)
(Theme song plays) (rock a bye baby plays) *ZerpTwople: you are a bad bad bad naughty little baby runnin' away from your mama like that, now you come right outta there our I will get mah hairbrush and I will spank you right on yo little dipie. Zerptwop like I always say if things don't work it's a problem. Now you get right back in your little bed, now it is time for your dinner and here it is. *(ZerpTwople shoves milk into the SJW's mouth) *ZerpTwople: now I am going downtown to buy me a new laptop. Now you stay right in your bed or I will spank you again and, and, GOOD BYE. *(The SJW drinks his milk, while Red Spider Lily looks at him) *(Red Spider Lily chuckles, and turns the Radio on) *Radio: ROCK A BYE BABY ON THE TREETOP *(Red Spider Lily pretends to cry) *(The SJW chases Red Spider Lily) *(RSL screams and puts on an outfit) *Radio: while, strolling through the park one day... In the very very month of May... I was mistaken by some roller skates... (Song continues) *(SJW grabs RSL by there spine) *ZerpTwople: Baby, you are a bad social justice warrior for getting out of bed, Now you get right back in, if you get out of bed one more time,I will hold you by your nose and I will pour castor oil in your mouth, and it will taste awful bad, and dat ain't good. *(SJW tries to stay in bed, RSL gets Hat, Stuff & Feadarnem to come into the house, the trio look at the SJW) *Feadarnem: when the wind blows, the crater will rock, da da da da da da da da da da da *(the SJW gets angry and gets out of bed) *(Hat, Stuff & FeaDarnem spit and the SJW, the SJW now has his head in his diaper) *Feadarnem: Rocky Bai? Coochie Coo. *(Feadarnem blows a balloon and pops it in front of the SJW's Face) *(Feadarnem throws the SJW out of bed) *Feadarnem: Whoops, A Dazey. Whoops, a Dazey. Whoops *(Feadarnem throws the SJW to hat, who throws it to stuff, who throw it in a goldfish bowl) *Feadarnem: awwwwww, he fell in a fish bowl. *(Stuff puts him in a cart) *Feadarnem: Anesthetic? *(Stuff hits the SJW's head with a hammer) *Feadarnem: Diaper *(Hat gives Feadarnem a diaper) *Feadarnem: Powder *(Hat gives Feadarnem powder) *Feadarnem: Oil *(Hat gives Feadarnem oil. Feadarnem rubs the oil on his hand and puts it on the SJW's Diaper) *Feadarnem: Safety pin *(Hat gives Feadarnem a safety pin, but Feadarnem uses it wrong, hurting the SJW) *(Stuff hits the SJW's head with a hammer, again) *Feadarnem: Forceps *(Hat gives him the Forceps) *Feadarnem: Rubber Pants *(Hat gives him rubber pants) *(Feadarnem puts the rubber pants on the SJW's Diaper) *(Stuff throws the goldfish in the SJW's rubber pants) *(The trio start playing instruments. Stuff plays maracas, Feadarnem plays violin, and hat also plays violin) *Feadarnem, Stuff and Hat: Nananananananascara nananascara nananascara ha ha! Nananascara ha ha! Nananascara come on et dole. *(The trio start saying random Mexican words to make a song that the SJW doesn't like, and Red Spider Lily dances to it) *ZerpTwople: BABY. *(Hat, stuff, and Feadarnem flee) *ZerpTwople: this is the last straw wether it's breaking my back right when it has turned. You are a bad baby and now you have to taste Castor Oil. Come on, open up, come on, *(RSL pinches the SJW's leg, causing him to scream, making him taste the castor oil. The SJW tries to spit it out) *(RSL laughs and almost gets the oil in her mouth but quickly puts in in a jar. She also puts tape on the SJW's mouth, meaning he has to swallow the castor oil) *Radio: Rock, a bye, rock a bye baby, Bai baaaaaaaaaaai! * *This episode was brought to you by The Krusty Krab! The Krusty Krab, come spend your money, here! (Ending credits) Category:Blog posts